


Your WHAT?!

by Hiddeninplainview



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Twilight (Linked Universe), Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Team as Family, Wild (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddeninplainview/pseuds/Hiddeninplainview
Summary: Wild realizes he had forgotten something when they land outside of Zora’s Domain for the first time.AKAWild's married to Sidon and has forgotten to tell anyone.Written for the LU Adventures Discord Fall Exchange.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Prince Sidon, Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 566
Collections: The Three Angstketeers





	Your WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHaruThatCanRead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaruThatCanRead/gifts).



> This is the first thing I've posted for this fandom and it certainly won't be the last. I hope you all enjoy. A special shoutout to my giftee HaruThatCanRead for being the whole reason this exists in the first place!

Wild realizes he had forgotten something when they land outside of Zora’s Domain for the first time. The nine of them had been trekking through the woods in some other Hyrule for almost two weeks now with no civilization or end to the monsters attacking them in sight. Wild hadn’t minded the journey so much, being used to long trips and traveling. Some of the others, like Wind, hadn’t taken to the walking nearly as well. At some point in the last few days Wind had slowed down so much that they as a group decided that someone should carry him when he got like that. This is why Wind is on Wild’s back, just like he has been for a few hours now. Wild had learned fairly early on that despite him not being the strongest in the group his stamina was one of the best which made him perfect for this job. 

The portal had appeared right under them and spat them out a foot off the ground. This meant that half the group had ended up sprawled out on the ground after losing their balance. Normally Wild would have been able to stay standing, as one of the only members who both has unexpected drops regularly and doesn’t get very affected by the portals in general but with Wind on his back, he over compensated and they both ended up on the ground with the usual culprits of Four, Sky, Hyrule, and Legend, the last two of which are so finely attuned to magic that they get overstimulated when traveling. It did not take long however for Wind and Wild to disentangle themselves and stand up again. 

“Does anyone know where we are?” Time asked from somewhere off to Wild’s left. Wild was too busy helping Hyrule sit up and get his head on straight to pay too much attention to his location. At the sound of Time's voice, however, he took a quick glance around the area they were in and felt his heart jump up into his chest. 

“Fuck!” He sprang away from Hyrule and rushed down the incline they had landed on. At the bottom he found burned grass and evidence of a fight. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. Shatterback Point is not somewhere you want to be when the Lynel is there, but by the looks of things a blood moon hasn’t happened since Wild last cleared Polymus Mountain of monsters. A presence appears at his side and he looks over to see Twilight who looks to be taking in the scene just like him. 

“Looks like there was a fight here,” he says and Wild nods. 

“There’s a Lynel that has claimed this area as its territory.” Twilight stiffens at his words, hand already reaching for his sword before Wild can finish. “But don’t worry about it. I cleared this area not long before we started travelling together and it looks like there hasn’t been a blood moon since then.”

“So that’s why you rushed off in such a hurry? Had to make sure there wasn’t a Lynel? What were you going to do if there _was_ one?” Twilight demands. Wild freezes. He didn’t think that far ahead.

“In my defense, the Lynel that lives here is just a red one and I also know it’s fighting patterns like the back of my hand. I live in this area so every blood moon I clear all the monsters in the surrounding areas.” 

“You live here cub?” Twilight asks and Wild realizes that he has forgotten to tell the group about one important thing. His husband. Wild’s head whips to look at the Domain and Twilight follows his line of sight. “You live there?! That’s Zora’s Domain!”

“How did you know it was Zora’s Domain?” 

“I’ve been to my Domain quite a few times. I know the King. Why do you live in Zora’s Domain?” Twilight asks and Wild freezes.

“I-” Wild starts and he doesn’t find out exactly what he was planning to say because Warriors catches up with them at that moment.

“Where’s the fire?” He says when he makes it to them.

“Dead apparently,” Twilight replied. Warriors gives him a side eyed look.

“A Lynel lives here but I killed it before we met. Apparently the blood moon hasn’t happened since so we’re clear for the entire way to the Domain,” Wild answers Warriors skepticism. “Let’s go get the rest. We’re sleeping in beds tonight guys.”

“Hell yeah! A bed sounds so good right now. I’ll get the others.” Warriors disappears back up the mountain leaving Wild and Twilight alone together once again. Twilight waits until he’s out of sight before turning to look at Wild and laying a hand on Wild’s shoulder.

“So you gonna tell me or not Cub?” Twilight’s face has open curiosity on it.

“My husband lives there.” Twilight’s face freezes.

“Your _what?_ ” He breathes.

“My husband.” Wild looks away from Twilight’s face and glances back up the incline, seeing no sign of the rest yet.

“You’re _married_!?” Twilight yells. Wild jerks his head to look at him and shushes him.

“Don’t say it so loud! The others might hear you!”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ us Cub?!” Twilight does not heed Wild’s warning to be quiet.

“I meant to!” Wild hisses, accepting his fate. “I never got around to it and now it’s too late.” This seems to placate Twilight at least a little bit.

“Well are you gonna tell them now?” He has stopped yelling but now has a look that almost screams disappointment. 

“Listen at this point, the easiest, and by far funniest, option is to just go to the Domain and have them figure it out on their own!” Wild says and Twilight expression in unreadable. 

For a moment, Wild thinks he’s going to be scolded but then a shit-eating grin spreads across Twilight’s face. “That’s one of the best ideas you’ve ever had Cub.” 

Wild smirks at him. “I knew you weren’t as mature as you’d like us to think.” The rest appear over the ridge that they were situated behind and Time takes one look at the matching grins on Wild’s and Twilight’s faces before he sighs.

“Alright you two,” he starts, “should I know about whatever you think is so funny?” Wild locks eyes with Twilight before they both look up at the rest of the group.

“Nope!” They say at the same time. The group looks skeptical but seems to know that they won’t say anything unless they want to and drop it. 

* * *

It takes them a little over three hours to make it down the mountain and to the bridge leading to the domain. The path was full of steep cliffs and required a lot of use of clawshots and the like. A few (Wind and Sky) had just jumped right off the waterfalls when they found out that was how Wild usually did it. Eventually they made it to the bridge leading to the Domain and were greeted by Gaddison doing her usual patrol.

“Master Link! You’re back!” She said when they came into view. “We have all been wondering where you had disappeared off to. The Prince specifically has been very worried.”

“Sorry Gaddison,” Wild says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I ended up being dragged into another adventure with these guys.” He jerks his thumb back at the rest of them. “I promise I’ll tell Sidon the whole story and I’ll make sure he briefs the Guard if I don’t get the chance.”

“Alright Master Link. I shall see you later then!” She bangs her spear on the ground once, twice and then steps to the side to let them pass, bowing slightly at Wild. Wild bows back at her and she lets out a small sigh with a smile, a twinkle in her eyes that tells him she knows that no matter what she says she knows he won’t stop. He waves at the rest of them and they continue across the bridge. They get to the end of the bridge and Wild looks over to see that Laflat has been pulled away by something, most probably one of the kids got into something they shouldn’t have and she has left to take care of it. They continue on until they have reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the King’s chambers. Wild looks around and doesn’t see Sidon in his normal spot.

“This place is beautiful,” He hears Warriors voice from behind him.

“It really is. I haven’t had the best experiences with Zoras before but these ones seem very friendly!” Hyrule speaks next. Wild walks away from the group and looks over the railing down at Mipha’s statue and can feel his entire face light up at what he sees.

“Honestly Wild, your Hyrule may be big and vast and full of ruins but I’ll be damned if it isn’t beautiful,” Legend says but Wild isn’t paying attention anymore. He vaults the railing and drops down behind his unsuspecting husband below. He can hear surprised shouts from his brothers who weren’t suspecting his sudden jump but he’s too ecstatic to care as Sidon spins around and sees him. For the first time in months Link throws himself into his husband’s arms and holds on for dear life as he is swung upward into an embrace.

“Link, my most dearest friend! You have returned!” Sidon leans forward and runs his nose along Wild’s forehead in a Zoran gesture of affection. “Where have you been?”

“I got dragged into another adventure.” He tilts his chin up and waits until Sidon looks up at his brothers who have all gathered along the railing. “I have so much to explain, dear, but I’d rather only have to do it once so let’s go up and explain to your father as well.” 

“Very well my dearest love. Let us go.” Sidon seems about as willing to put Wild down as Wild is about climbing the stairs on his own. He wants to stay in this embrace for as long as he can. Once they have reached the top they are bombarded by questions from the rest of the boys. Wild can see Twilight with an expression that is both awed and entertained. 

“Everyone,” Wild says, silencing all of the questions being directed at him, “This is Sidon, the crown prince of the Zora and one of my most trusted friends.” He can see Twilight hide a smile in his hand.

“I didn’t know Zora could get that big!” Wind says.

“Most don’t, Link’s small friend! The royal family of the Zoras usually end up growing much larger than normal Zora. Though most do not end up as large as my Father.”

“How big is your Father?” Hyrule asks.

“We’re going to meet him in a few minutes, Roolie. It’s kinda hard to explain so I think you’ll have to wait until then,” Wild answers.

“Is there any particular reason that you are being carried right now?” Legend says with a smirk. 

Wild looks up at Sidon and blushes. “Uhhh. Sidon’s so much bigger than me that we have gotten into the habit of talking like this so neither of us have to strain our necks.” The others let out laughs at his embarrassment. Eventually the others run out of small questions and Sidon sets Wild down on his feet. Sidon leads the group up the stairs and Wild falls into step with Twilight at the back of the pack. 

“He’s more than twice your size Cub,” is all he says, smirking at him.

“Shut up Twi,” is Wild’s witty response. 

* * *

After the almost hour it takes to give a full explanation to the King and Sidon, Wild and his husband lead the band of Links down to the quarters that are meant to house the Hylian Guards that accompany the Queen when she comes. 

“So, Wild,” Sidon says with a smile, he had accepted Wild’s new name very quickly, “are you going to be staying with your brothers in the guard’s quarters or in your own?” Wild goes to respond but one of his brothers beat him to the punch.

“You have your own quarters here?” Four asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. I live here sometimes.” He doesn’t look back at the others.

“Why do you live in Zora’s Domain?” Time asks. He’s standing right beside Wild and Wild can’t help how his eyes lock onto Time’s. ' _Time knows,_ ’ he realizes. 

“I’m the Hylian Ambassador. I have quarters in just about every major settlement in the kingdom.” Wild knows his deflection would likely come back to bite him but he wants the reveal to be more dramatic than this. “I’ll probably sleep in my own bed tonight if you guys don’t mind?”

“Of course not!” Sky says. “I wish I could sleep in my own bed for once.”

“Don’t we all,” Legend scoffs. It's not long after that that they reach the chambers the rest will be staying in. Once they get there Sidon gives a half bow to everyone.

“I must be going now, but please inform me or anyone in the Guard if you all are in need of something. It has been a pleasure to meet you.” He walks away after sending a glance in Wild’s direction that doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone. Once he has disappeared down the hallway Wild is grabbed on either arm by Warriors and Legend and dragged over to sit on a bed.

“So Sidon seems nice,” Warriors opens up subtly.

“Fuck nice! Wild, why didn’t you tell us you have a crush on a fish?” Legend follows not so subtly.

“I don’t-” Wild tries to begin but doesn’t get very far.

“Please Wild. Do you take us for idiots? You quite obviously have a crush on the _prince_ of the _Zoras_ ,” Warriors scoffs. Wild sees Twilight and Time both with knowing smiles on their faces. He’s not sure why he thought Time wouldn’t figure him out. He’d heard the story of Time being engaged to the Zora Princess in his era.

“I really don’t have a crush on him,” Wild insists. Twilight covers his small laugh with a cough. The way Four and Hyrule side-eye tells Wild that he’s not the only one who noticed.

“Bullshit! You lit up like an explosion when we pointed out he was carrying you!” Wind says, shoving his way between Warriors and Legend. 

“I can’t have a crush on him!” Wild explains.

“Why not?” Hyrule asks.

“I didn’t think you’d care about being in an interrace relationship Wild?” Sky continues.

“Well I mean he’s married,” Wild says, using all of his willpower to keep the smirk off his face.

“Oh,” Wind says, “Sorry Wild. It’s gotta be hard for someone you like to already be married.”

“Whoever he’s married to is a lucky person,” Four says. “He’s a great guy.” 

“Oh, lucky indeed,” Wild says and feels the smirk he’s been repressing spread across his face. “I’m the luckiest man on the planet.” Everything freezes. Twilight and Time both stop holding back their laughter as everyone else in the room freezes in place.

“WHAT?!” Wind and Warriors chorus.

“You’re married?!” Legend demands. 

Laughter claws its way up Wild’s throat. “Married him seven months ago now.”

“Wait,” Sky says, a look of realization crosses his face along with something akin to sympathy, “We’ve been traveling together for four months now.” The words strike realization onto everyone else’s faces as well. Wild watches as they all adopt that look of vague pity.

“Yeah. Listen guys don’t worry about it. Sidon understands and there really isn’t anything we can do about it.” Twilight strides across the room at Wild’s words and drops down next to him on the bed.

“Sorry Cub.” He places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes lightly. “I didn’t realize when you told me earlier how long you’ve been apart.”

“It’s fine. Time’s been away from Malon all that time too.”

“Yes but we’ve spent a week at my house twice now. You haven’t seen him at all.”

“Why didn’t you ask us to come here when we were in your Hyrule before?” Hyrule asks.

“We weren’t close enough to make the journey. We’ve already established that my Hyrule is the biggest. The trip from Tabantha, Faron, and Akkala would have taken weeks on foot.” Wild shrugs. “Honestly it's fine. I sent messages back through the stable system and I know he’s gotten them so it's really not that bad.” The rest seem to have run out of questions and they sit in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

“Does this mean you’ve fucked a fish?” Wind breaks the silence. Wild feels his face burn bright red.

“I don’t know Wind. Wild doesn’t strike me as that type of person. However getting fucked _by_ a fish is a different story,” Warriors says. The conversation does not improve from there.

* * *

On the way out of the Domain two days later Sidon lifts Wild and kisses him in front of the others. This action is met with hoots and hollers. When he pulls back both Wild and Sidon are blushing profusely.

“Heroes of the forgotten past,” Sidon says, pushing through his embarrassment, “Please make sure Wild doesn’t get into more trouble than is strictly necessary.”

“Of course Sidon,” Twilight says. “I’ll protect him with my life.”

“Please don’t.” Sidon says and the others are shocked into silence.

“I- Sorry?” Twilight says.

“Wild is reckless. He does things he shouldn’t and he knows it. But you shouldn’t sacrifice your life just to make sure he gets home. I’m sure you have people waiting for you too.” Wild smiles at Sidon’s words and leans up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw before jumping down out of his arms. The universe decides abruptly in that moment to make sure that the ground he hits isn’t the ground he was expecting as they shift suddenly and violently into a new Hyrule.

Wild looks over at Twilight and pats his arm. “Sidon is very caring. He loves quickly. You’re my family so that makes you his. He wants you safe too.” Twilight apparently doesn’t have an answer to that, instead bending down next to Legend and helping him sit up as Wild does the same to Hyrule. He’s sure that conversation will be continued later.

* * *

“So,” Warriors says suddenly into the silent clearing that night right before everyone has gone to sleep, “any more hidden marriages we should know about?” Everybody laughs a little at the joke.

“Well…” Legend’s voice comes and the laughter stops abruptly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
